


pliant

by lionkid (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Fixation, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lionkid
Summary: Phil takes care of his boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my puppy play enthusiasts  
> you know who you are

Dan thinks it isn't really a sexual thing, not most of the time at least. He's always been like this, sucking on pens and lollipops and even his thumb if need be, not aiming to be tantalising but he remembers it was enough to rile hormonal boys up back in his high school days. Sometimes though it's definitely a sexual thing, like now; he's settled in the welcoming spread of Phil's thighs, facing his crotch and patiently waiting for the go-ahead. Dan gets the green light as soon as Phil starts typing his email, and he unzips his jeans and pulls his dick out from his boxers. He's under the desk and he has to remind himself to be careful, because he's 6’3 and lanky and chances are he'll hurt himself. Badly.

He likes doing this, more than just giving Phil blowjobs when they're already both needy and horny. Dan takes Phil's dick in his mouth, but doesn't suck or tease him with short licks; no, the fun is in the way he sits back on his knees and stays as still as he can. He breathes steadily in and out through his nose, relishing the weight on his tongue. Phil hasn't been in his mouth for a minute but Dan already feels his own cock twitching, a combination of his musky scent and the collar fastened around his neck, proof that they're in play and that Phil is going to make him feel good and fuck, his head spins at the thought.

This makes Dan feel like he's both completely in control and not at all at the same time. If he just started moving, he'd have Phil fully hard and begging for him in seconds—on the other hand, despite everything he can do, Phil has him on his knees obediently serving as a toy of sorts. The ridiculous contradiction turns Dan on immensely. (He's psychoanalysed himself before; he thinks it's because he has a lot of power but chooses to give himself to Phil, and it thrills him more than anything.)

He pushes himself down until his nose is pressed against Phil's trimmed bush; his dick is harder already. Dan wishes he could see his face but from under the desk it's hard. He's just thankful he has pillows under his knees so it doesn't get too uncomfortable. Dan closes his eyes and can't hear anything but the sound of the keyboard clacking and his own breathing.

Eventually, Phil stops typing to run a hand through Dan's hair. He tugs on his collar so his dick is even deeper in his mouth. “You're doing so well, pup,” he praises. “Such a good boy, so patient.” Dan can't reply but he hums appreciatively and the sound and vibration go straight to Phil's cock. He likes the way it twitches inside his mouth, half-hard and leaking pre-come.

“I'm almost done,” Phil says. He has a couple of things to go over first, but he feels the reassurance will help Dan stay still like he's been doing for the past minutes. And despite this being a thing mostly for Dan, it's something he does for himself, too; he likes to reward himself for getting work done by letting Dan pleasure him, buck into his warm mouth until his orgasm washes over him and lets him relax.

Dan quite likes the feeling of having his hands behind his back, on a leash so he's at Phil's mercy; he likes feeling his cock grow bigger inside his mouth even though he isn't even trying. Most of all, he likes hearing Phil's loving praise, he loves being a good pup for him. His Phil. The clicking sound fades away.

“All done,” Phil says. He shuts his laptop and pushes the chair back just a bit; it's enough so his dick isn't in Dan's mouth anymore and it makes him whine. “Don't worry, pup,” he soothes him. “Come here. You did so well, gonna give you a treat now.” And Dan crawls so he can take Phil in his mouth again, teases the tip with his tongue because he knows he can now. 

Phil carefully pushes him down on his cock. “Doing so well, pup,” he says, just before he starts thrusting at the same time Dan bobs up and down. He takes it with the anticipation of someone who's been waiting ages for this, hollows his cheeks and lets Phil fuck into his mouth until his dick hits the back of his throat.

Dan feels like he's being filled up, the collar around his neck tighter every time he gags and his own dick leaving pre-come all over his stomach. He doesn't want to be anywhere but here, being rewarded by Phil for being such good for him. He doesn't want to be anyone else's boy.

He gets pulled off Phil's cock, and Dan knows he's very close. “Want a reward, boy?” He asks. Dan nods, straightening himself up and sticking his tongue out. He wants it, he wants the saltiness and he wants to swallow it all so he's good for Phil.

Phil strokes himself until—finally—his orgasm hits him and come lands on Dan's face, a bit dripping down his cheeks and some more on his tongue. Both he and Dan like that; it feels like he's marking Dan as his. He almost wants to take a picture of it, if it wasn't for the obvious security risks; Dan looks so beautiful, with his legs subconsciously spread and hands clenched into fists behind his back. 

He swipes his own come off Dan's chin with his finger, lightly tapping his lower lip. “Come on, boy,” Phil orders. Dan obeys and opens wide, hungrily sucks around his finger to clean it up. “Good pup, did so well.” He gets on his knees so he can join Dan on the floor.

Phil's fingers wrap around Dan's dick and he works expertly, stroking him with his right hand and cupping his balls with his left, the way he knows Dan likes. He feels them draw tighter and before he expects it Dan comes, mind-blanking and white-hot, getting himself even dirtier than before. He doesn't wait for Phil to tell him to do it; Dan wipes the come in his hands and licks and swallows all of it. He's satisfied, moaning around his own fingers.

Despite Dan's protests, Phil reaches behind his neck to slowly unfasten the collar. It says they're not playing anymore, but that doesn't mean Dan isn't his pup anymore—it'll take a lot more than this to pull him out of this submissive state. He is his pup, his beautiful boy, always so willing and pliant.

And Phil is going to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter dot com slash kaonashidan


End file.
